


Just Another Day

by ChaoticIdol



Series: WIPS and Unfinished Works [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Martial Arts, Mixed Martial Arts, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha found it ironic, that the move she started out with was the name she ended up with.</p><p> </p><p>(Something for my school, we had to do a paragraph or two of someone doing an activity and I chose martial arts, since I do martial arts myself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

Shifting her stance, Natasha lifted her arms into a familiar block. Blowing the strands of flaming red hair out of her eyes, she settled onto the balls of her feet before bringing her fist to her chest, her sharp elbow landing a fatal blow to the robot dummy's temple. The woman quickly brought it back down and ducked, barely missing being struck by the robotic arm that had hit where her head had been a moment ago. Icy blue eyes narrowed at the corners when she noticed that she had put herself into an off position that left her open for a kick. Apparently, the robot had noticed this as well, their leg shooting out to sweep Natasha's legs from under her. Falling onto her back, she felt the wind leave her lungs and the dull ache of pain that radiated from her shin that had been struck. The grasp on her ankle brought her back to reality, or at least enough to inform her that the robot was not done with their assault. Feeling the force of the pull on her person, she fell limp and allowed herself to be tugged along with the current of power, using the gravity and kinetic motion to flip herself around the robot's back, hands clawing for purchase on the sleek surface. 

Bracing her hips on the side of the robot's neck, the Russian gripped the dummy's right arm, pulling it taunt and pushing her elbow into their spine. Using the rest of her momentum, Natasha hooked her left leg around the metal being's neck, the blue lines in the robot's "veins" glowing against her leather jumper suit, making it shine ominously as she continued with her actions, right leg wrapping around the other's left thigh. When she was content with the quality of her work the woman squeezed, putting all her weight in her torso. Just a little more and her opponent would be on the mats below them, stuck in a lock that was near impossible to escape. She could feel the sweat beading on her brow, hear the vents in the gym whirling cool air, and feel the hum of the machine she was fighting shake her body lightly. There was nothing else here but the robot and herself. She imagined that the one underneath her was a Hydra agent, or an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D. That they were a living, breathing being that had the guts to threaten her. This meant war. 

Putting more force onto the neck, she could hear the sound of metal scrapping wood, the robot's forehead being pushed onto the floorboards of the gym leaving sparks flying around her. She pushed harder and harder, not stopping even when the creaking of metal reached her ears, even when the sound of snapping wires rang out. She only stopped when she felt the head and neck detached from the robot's shoulders, a tangle of wires and parts falling out the 'wound'. Letting her legs go lax, she flopped and allowed the dummy to fall on her, bracing her hands (palm upwards) on her chest to catch it. Throwing the body to the side, Natasha stood up and glanced at the mess that was left behind. Perhaps Stark was getting too lazy with his robot designs if he thought this would challenge her. She'd have to leave some subtle hints at better ideas. 

Walking with all the grace of a swan, neck held high and back straight, she headed towards the rack in the corner that rested against the mirror wall. Picking up an ebony towel with the black widow symbol on the very middle of it, she wiped away the sweat from her skin. It had been a nice workout, if not a little redundant considering that she had only had to do one move to take it out, but she wouldn't complain too much as it was a free day for the Avengers and she would rather not be stuck fighting another legion of aliens or hordes of underground mutants. Today was a relaxing day. Heading to the window wall, she leaned against it and looked down at the people of New York. Despite what people believed, New York had grown on her and she had learned to enjoy the sights and sounds of the big city. Letting out a sigh, Natasha turned and greeted the new robotic dummy, ready for round two.


End file.
